


The Shower Scene

by sffan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bodyswap, Dubious Consent, Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for "Duet" (ep4, S2). Spoilers for the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> pairing withheld. This is pretty much just for me - total self-indulgence. Thanks to emungere who told me to "doooo iiiiit"
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  

Without even thinking about it, Cadman heads to her own room. The door whooshes shut behind her and she leans on it. She can’t believe she just did that. Okay, she can. She’s had a thing for the good doctor pretty much since the first second she laid eyes on him. Why she picked today of all days to act on it is beyond her. Okay, no it isn’t. She went because she knows Carson and McKay are friends, so he wouldn’t be suspicious about McKay just showing up out of nowhere to talk. And he’d be relaxed and not in doctor mode, which is the only way she’s ever really seen him. And it was wonderful. But she’s never going to hear the end of it from McKay for inviting Carson on his date.

Cadman doesn’t dwell on it, though, because she’s got a more serious, immediate problem. She’s horribly, wonderfully, painfully hard right now. She’s a bit shocked. She’d always figured the pain part was a line of shit men fed women, but it is, in fact, true. Reluctantly, she reaches down and adjusts the angle. Some of the pressure eases, and she sighs.

She wonders what the hell she’s going to do, she’s not going to be able to fall asleep now, and she truly is exhausted. And then she spots her bike. Perfect. She gets on – and that in itself is an adventure in discomfort, which she ignores and starts pedaling. It’s hard going – Dr. McKay spends far too much time in the lab and not nearly enough time exercising. Cadman is about halfway through her usual regimen when she has to stop. She thinks McKay might be having a heart attack – his heart is pounding so fast.

And the worst of it is, his stupid dick is _still_ hard. She scrubs at her face. Okay, so maybe she shouldn’t have been thinking about Carson’s beautiful clear blue eyes or his devastatingly sexy accent, but she couldn’t stop herself – her mind wanders when she cycles.

Sweat drips down her back. Cadman remembers the guys joking about cold showers. Maybe that worked on guys. So she heads into her bathroom and starts the shower. Trying not to look at anything, or touch anything, Cadman undresses McKay’s body. But then she catches sight of herself in the reflective surfaces the Ancients used in the bathrooms and stares. And she realizes that she’s been wrong about McKay. She always thought that he was just some chubby, little scientist, but it turns out that she was wrong on both parts.

Despite it being buried under a layer of fat, McKay’s body is surprisingly muscular. From the way her legs are aching right now, obviously untrained, but with a fair bit of potential. He really ought to go to the gym. And then her attention turns to what had caught her eye in the first place – McKay’s dick.

It’s not bad, in fact, if she’s honest with herself, it’s pretty good –decent size, nice shape, circumcised, and a little curve to the left. There goes her ‘little man, big mouth’ theory out the window. Her fingers twitch. She really, really shouldn’t. She knows that she’d kill McKay if their positions were reversed and he did what she’s thinking about doing, but she does it anyway. Cadman touches McKay’s dick – a slow, tentative stroke of her fingers that sends a jolt through her that she feels from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Without even thinking, she wraps her hand around it and gives it a slow pull. Cadman moans, startling herself into letting go, when she hears McKay’s voice instead of her own.

She really, really, really shouldn’t do this, but right now her dick – McKay’s dick – the dick – doesn’t really give a shit about right and wrong. Trembling a bit, Cadman reaches into the shower, changes the setting to warm, and gets in. She closes her eyes and lets the water flow over her for a few minutes before once again reaching between her legs. She holds McKay’s dick in her hand – except it’s not her hand; it’s bigger and has calluses in all the wrong places – and begins to stroke.

The glide of her hand over the head, down the shaft and back up again, feels amazing, making her breath come in shorter gasps already. Testing a theory, she slips her free hand up through McKay’s chest hair – which in itself is somewhat disconcerting, but not enough to break the mood – and brushes a finger over a nipple. The sharp jolt of pleasure that zings through her chest and down to her crotch confirms random speculation that McKay’s nipples must be very sensitive considering the fact that they’re usually on display through his shirts.

Tension is building and she can’t believe how close she is already, so she slows down and lets her mind wander. She figures she might have a little fun while she’s at it and starts to imagine Carson with her in the shower – his hands gliding over her body, his lips on her breasts, his fingers sliding into her, his mouth on hers, his gorgeous voice whispering in her ear as he fucks her. Her hips move, arching and thrusting the dick into her hand. She’s close, so close, grunting and moaning, her arm moving in short, sharp jerks and the world whites out and she comes, splattering semen all over the shower stall wall.

Cadman’s knees go weak and she has to grab onto the wall to stay upright. “Holy shit,” she says using McKay’s voice. “Now that’s an orgasm. No wonder men are so obsessed.” She catches her breath, and then washes away all signs of the evidence. Giving herself a quick wash, she finishes up and gets out of the shower. She towels off, grabs McKay’s clothes, and stumbles into the bedroom, suddenly very exhausted. She puts his clothes on the chair by the stationary bike and then makes her way back towards the bed. Cadman pulls back the covers and flops down on her stomach. Within moments she’s asleep.

And Rodney begins to snore.


End file.
